Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{3}{10}-6\dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {11\dfrac{6}{20}}-{6\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Convert ${11\dfrac{6}{20}}$ to ${10 + \dfrac{20}{20} + \dfrac{6}{20}}$ So the problem becomes: ${10\dfrac{26}{20}}-{6\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{26}{20}} - {6} - {\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} - {6} + {\dfrac{26}{20}} - {\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{26}{20}} - {\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{11}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{11}{20}$